The Princess and the Dragon
by OokamiAngel
Summary: Sora is sick of her life as the Princess of Kaleido. But when her freinds bring home a Dragon darker then the night, Sora get's what she asked for, but is it to much for her to handel? SoraxLeon, AU
1. Chapter 1

"Princess Sora, where's Princess Sora?"  
"I'm here, Ken" The gentle woman answered with a calm voice. The man called Ken turned around to face the princess, and like every time, he blushed like mad. Her beautiful purple hair was in a lose knot in the neck with some strands of hair hanging out. She was wearing a dress that ended right before her knees and had long arms that was wide and gave the feeling of pureness. The dress was in white with some green details.

"Yes, Ken. I think you have something to say to me?"  
"Ohh, I'm so sorry, my princess. Anna and some other persons have caughtan unspeakable thing. It's...It's..."  
"Yes?"  
"...A dragon." Ken forced himself to say. A sparkle lilted up Soras eyes and she smiled gently.  
"Thanks that you told me, Ken, you're wonderful." Soras butler just sighed and smiled exhausted.  
"Please don't go..." And she was gone.

Sora hurried the fastest she could to the gate where she saw Anna, Mia, Yuri, Jonathan, May and Rosetta walking with some soldier, or rather a whole army. And they all had their weapon against something big that Sora guessed was the dragon. When they was near the gate all she wanted to do was rush out to them.  
"Don't even think about it" The deep voice of Kalos emerged.  
"But Dad, it's a dragon, and it's alive!"  
"That's the reason why you can't go and see it. Do you know how dangerous a dragon can be? You stay here"  
"As you wish, dad"  
"And don't forget you have a performance tonight. I expect the best of you."  
With does words the king diapered like he always did. Sora looked longing on the gang, she wanted so bad to be a part of them, but all she could do was stand beside and watch.

"Are you finished yet, the show is beginning!" That was the voice of her best friend Layla. She was nobility and was a part of the crew, as well as Soras idol.  
"Coming" She answered and put a smile on her lips.  
"Be happy, you're the second leading lady. Smile, you look good when you smile" She nodded and walked out of her room, walked to the big stage in the end of the corridor. She took her place on a big stage and waited for the light to rise. All went as planned, but the feeling was not right. When the second act began Sora could hear a voice from the public:  
"Mom, can't we go and see the dragon instead?" Her mother hushed her and the show went on. But that comment nagged in the back of her head.  
But she went on, as always with a smile on her lips.  
When it all was over Sora had a little time for herself. When nobody saw her she took on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. With a cap she had her hair hidden. She blends with the crowd and out of the castle.

"Freedom, sweet freedom. " She whispers to herself and stretched her back. She followed the crowd, and not to her surprise they went to the dragon, or the place where the dragon was in. Not a single person could see or had the right to see it before it was executed.  
But Sora knew well how to get in whiteout the guards or other persons to see it. A bit farther up the wall was lower so she could grab the edge and then with her aerobic moves climbed up.  
But it was farther down on the other side so she had to clime a bit down then clime to the side where there was a copuel of boxes on top of each other.  
There she could climbed down and hide when the guard come and then slip in the gigantic room.  
She did it all, but when she slipped in the room the face of Anna and Mia was shown. She looked for her breath and stared at her to friends.  
"Why are you here?"  
"We should ask the same, but you asked first. When you weren't at the party after the performance we could guess where you've gone.  
You're turn"  
"I couldn't resist. All this talk about a dragon and it's the first time someone in this kingdom have caught any. I wanted to see it!" Anna and Mia just smiled at each other and then looked back on Sora.  
"Just this one time we will cover you up. But like Cinderella, just to 00.00, OK?"  
The smile on Soras lips was unmistakable. She hugged her friends long and hard.  
"Thanks, and I promise to e carefully" She said before she diapered a bit farther in the building.

"Anna, do you think we did the right thing?" Mia asked worried, Anna just grinned.  
"Yes, because know she will really go at 00.00 and don't stay he hole night. She would have gone in there even if we had tried to stop her. You know how she is." They smiled and walked slowly from the building.

Soras looked around, she would have spotted it by now, why didn't she. Yes, it was kind of dark, but not so dark that she couldn't se a dragon 20 times bigger then her.  
"I give up." She sighed and sat down on what she taught was a bench.  
"What is this done of? Rock?" she asked herself when she let her hand trail the structure of the bench. It was warm to.  
"Have they even put in a heater, this luxury isn't even in the castle. Ehmmpf" she said and laughed at her own dumb comments. Then she noticed it. The big yellow eyes that stared on her, the warm breath that come from the mouth and the gigantic white horns in the forehead. It had shell all over the body that's chained to the ground.  
"Oh shit, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you, your ski is so black that it didn't show in the shadow. " She backed off as fast as she could. He noticed that one of the dragon's horns was as big as her. She swallowed,  
"You're kind of big, you know that, do you?"

The dragon began to get smoke out of its nostril.  
"I think I should see me of...ehmm See ya!" she said and slipped on the words, and the floor. That moment was a moment she never would forget.

**OoA Comment: Wow... Maybe, just maybe i shouden't begin with another story, but i could't resist. I really love Kaleido Star, I have seen it about a four times, both sesons, so i really like it XD ^_^  
An AU, moderntimes, kingdoms and kings, princess and dragons all involved. Some crazy things, yeah.  
Review? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, bur i have so much to do right now...Please give me advice if you have anny, and i know my grammar is bad. Help is good :D And i don't own Kaleido star even if i wanted to XD/OA**

The big door was forbidden fruit for the princess, and like all things that was forbidden, it only made her wanting it more. Like a snake she sneaked in and looked on the thing that was only 20-30 meters from her. It looked back with tired eyes. Sora was not a princess you would call 'cute'. Maybe when she wanted it, but she could be brave like a knight.

"God morning, Dragon!" it looked on her like she was stupid, the dragon himself had lost control of time in this dark place. But he had food, so he couldn't complain so much. Only thing he really wanted now was a long flight. But the chains that holding him down wouldn't move even if he did all things in his might.

"You don't have name, do you" The dragon gave her an angry look. He knew were well that if a dragon was named it was bounden in some way to the person how gave the name. He growled hard and even put the mountains to shame. Sora didn't back up, but walked steady forward.

"You kind of like a lion, but I can't call you that. I know. I will call Leon. That sounded good, didn't it?" The smile was pure; she had no idea what she just has done. She ground shacked; Leon the dragon could feel it all in his bone. Sora was falling to the ground; Knights in shining armor rushed in and saw what happened. And they couldn't do anything to help their princess. Anna and Mia were fast on the place, and had the luck to see what happened. The chains that binding the dragon was crumbling and falling to pieces. Soon it was new chains on him, but these were leading to a confused Sora. A golden chain was binding her to the dragon, and the other way around.

"Princess, what have you done? Didn't anyone tell you not to name a dragon like a pet?" Anna rushed forward when the chains had disappeared.  
"He...he has no chains binding him. He could attack anyone, Run!" Sora looked on the big dragon that was standing and walked with hard steps towards her. She tried to run, but Anna stopped her.  
"Anna, let go, it's going to kill you, I made it upset!"  
"I would understand it. But you have to take the consequens when you do something this big. "  
The dragon, or Leon, stopped before Soras feet and bowed deep, but avoided eye contakt.  
"You have to make eye contakt with the dragon to have full control over it. Hurry."

Sora looked deep in to the dragons eyes, not because she was told so, but they were hypnotizing.  
Leon felt her eyes on him, couldn't resist looking up. The contract was done. Soras senses were hard working and didn't stop. Leon was trapped, but now he didn't have to fear his death. He was safe for now, but one mistake and he was dead meat. Slowly Leon rose to his full size, and many of the brave souls that had seen this backed up. Even Anna was afraid of the big animal now when it didn't was chained to the ground. Sora looked on her friends.  
"What happened?"  
"You just got yourself a gourd that won't let you down, even if it cost him his life."  
"Excuse me, but can you stop talking in riddles!"  
"You made a contract with the dragon by giving him a name. Get it?"  
"But what will father say, I just wanted to... wanted to..." She didn't know what she wanted. It just had fallen her in.

"What have you've done?"  
"I'm so sorry; I didn't know that was going to happen, no one ever told me. "  
"Why where you in that building to begin with?"  
"I just wanted to see a dragon. Is that to much to ask for?"  
"Yes, in your case, you're the future queen. You should think of your country first, before your own desires!"  
"But Dad..."  
"But it's too late now, but you have to take responsibility for your actions. Your dragon shall be with you all times when you are outside this town, understood. "  
"But he is the size of five houses!"  
"It's your problem now, I'm sorry. But this is for the city and your own security. "  
"But…"  
"No buts, you are going to take a trip in our country to see that all things are ok. Understood. You are going to pack, but pack light."  
"You can't…"  
"I must. Ken is going to go with you, same with May, is that understood? "  
"Yes, father."

That day Sora was packing a few things that she had in a bag over her shoulder, she was wearing cloths like a normal boy, just that she was a girl. Her hair was hidden in her cap. In the same moment Sora took the doorknob the door open up, creating a loud boom when hitting her face.  
"Princess, I'm so sorry!  
"Its fine, Ken. Just a bit dizzy, nothing more. "  
"You s…sure?"  
"Yes, I have never seen you in normal clothes. You look fine."  
"Thanks, should we get going" Said an embarrass Ken  
"Sure!"

With the angry dragon by her left side, a nervous ken by her other and an energetic May before her she knew this was one in a life time trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boy, if I'm proud of myself, uploded fast, and much :D Hope you enjoy it, And I love your coments, even if it's only two how Rewew..You know what i mean, i'm not so good at spelling XC  
And here is chapter three :D /OA**

**_The stranger _**

Her own father had sent her out from her home; just because she had did a mistake. Maybe a big one, but still. They had walked for three days and were closing in on the city closest to the royal city. May mouth had stopped for once and all walked quietly. the only things that you could her was de big dragons footsteps, Soras sighs and kens heavy breath.

"Ken, how are you feeling, you seem sick."

"Oh, I haven't told you yet have I. "Kens cheeks got bright red and he looked away, cathing his breath.

"I have a weak heart. I was born with it so I couldn't become a performer, but I had the luck to be your butler instead"

"Oh, I didn't know, we should stop en rest. It's not good too walk so much if you have a bad heart"

"We shouldn't' stop because of me, It's still half a day walk to Skor-city!" The same moment he said that, four stomachs growled in opposition. The dragons were the one whom shacked the ground. When Sora looked up on her dragon the head was directed from her, looking on some cows.

"Don't even think about it, Get something other that human beings don't own, like a moose or something. Leon lowered his head so it was in her eyesight, growling a bit, but was surprising her and the two others the most was that he talked.

"I do as I wish; you can't stop me from eating." Sora eyes sharped

"You're my dragon, and if you eat of those, you have some punishment to endure!" Leon looked on the girl to see if she really meant it. And yes, she was deadly serious. Leon raised his head.

"As you wish, princess". But I'm going to get food. And Princess, I would try to hide that face of yours!" Sora was about to explode in anger, but in that moment Leon pressed his wings out for a long time, a crackling from dry leather was heard over the place, the wings was even bigger than the dragon. Slowly he moved the big wings up and down, like warming up. Then he slowly bent down, head down. The wings began to press the air down to the earth with a massive force.  
Dust, small stones, grass that left their growing place and lose objects flew all over the place. Soras cap flew of, and her long air was dancing in the wind a Sora had to have her arms before her face to not get anything in her mouth or eyes. She tried to see what happened. With a massive strength Leon threw himself up in the air and pressed the air down with his big wings.  
Soon he was high in the sky and soring in his right element. It's was an impressing sight. Sora looked at the dragon that soon disappeared in some clouds.

"That was impressing." she herd May say, her breads was out and the hair was a mess no one would get out son. Ken just stood and coughed up dirt. Sora began to laugh, it was a long time since she had laughed that much. She was lying on the ground and laughed to her stomach hurt like hell. She chipped after air, the other two just looked on her like she was crazy, but she didn't care. After her attack she raised her head and looked on the others that sat down a d ha their eyes on her and gave her a look like she was crazy or had got a mental breakdown.

"Sorry, you guys looked so brutal funny, you should have seen yourself." She giggled again and gave up the efforts to look good herself.

They went on with a bit until they found a place to stay, a bit from the road. Here could Leon land safely and they would not been see by passing people. They made a fire and a place to sleep; it began to darken already at this hour. Ken was tired so he was already asleep beside the fire, May was doing dinner and glimpsed on ken when she thought that Sora didn't see. May was quite, and Sora didn't know why. She decided to leave them alone and explore the forest behind them, see if there was some place she could wash her body from all the dust that Leon had ripen up. The longer she walked in the forest, the deeper the dark did it get. Something caught her attention and the poring sound of water hit her ears. She followed the sound and found the source of the sound. A big lake crossed the land.  
She had hit right where it was the most stream and mini waterfalls. She smiled of the beauty, and began to walk alongside the lake to find a place where it was calmer.  
The beauty of the lake was stunning, she never had seen something like this, but then, she had not been outside the city that much, only when she had trips with the circus or with something royal.  
The sun was shining bright upon it and it gave her a calmness few things could give her.

The urge to get clean was high, so she took of her dirty clothes, and walked slowly into the cold water. It was amazing to feel the rivers water against her bare skin, she let her body slowly get used to the temperature before she jumped all in.

The feeling of the water rushed in her hair was a feeling she had longed for. all dirt fell of her, the clear water made her complete, satisfied and reborn. Something was covering the sun and she didn't like it. She was swimming upwards, to the shadow, her head braked the surface and she looks around, she was sure she had seen it, but it was gone.

Sora had the feeling something was wrong, and she followed her instincts. She walked up from the water, and in the sun her skin was shining and small water drops on her skin was like diamonds, her hair was like the waternymfs. And the only one who saw this was her own dragon. He, the mightiest of all creatures, was hytnosised by her beauty, by her strength and courage. He threw those feelings away and looked on her with new eyes, was she worthy to be his master? Was she the one how could make him complete?

Those answers he didn't know. But she was a princess, this he had learned on the trip, and he felt there was much more to learn. As he walked away, a rotten tree was lying under his feet and the sound reached Sora.  
"Who's there? Show yourself to me! "No answer... all was quite.  
"I'm princess Sora, the next queen, show yourself. Still quite. But something was moving she could feel it. And then a tall man with black clothes and white hair came out of the forest on the other side. His eyes were yellow like an animal, and the aura that emerged from him was powerful.

Sora, wearing wet clothes was thrown of her feet; he was beautiful, even better looking than Yuri or Ken.

"How are you? And why did you not come out when I first called?"

"My name is Oswald. And I didn't hear you, it was barley I heard you the last time. And may I ask who you are, taking a bath in this river? Alone?"

"That do you not have any business with. "

"You asked for my name, so I ask of yours!"

"Ok, my name is Sora, princess of Kaleido. Happy now?"  
"Yes, thank you. Pleasured to meet one of a royal blood, Princess Sora" Oswald said with scary calm voice that gave Sora shivering's

"Pleasured to meet you to, but I have to go now; my friends might wonder where I have gone.

"Ohh, don't worry about them, I think I saw them on the way here, and I can say they seemed to be busy with something. I did not check what."  
With those word Sora felt her cheeks warming up,

"Oh I see, but I should go anyway, it's getting dark. "

"Oh, you're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

"No, am not!"

"Then, bye!"  
Sora heard strange noise and she was scared.

"No, please don't go, Just keep me company until the sun raises once more. " This was not like Sora, but she was really afraid of the dark, and didn't want to be left alone.  
Oswald raised a white brow, but stopped his movement.

"If you say so." He went back to the beach, sat down and looked over the lake. Sora just sat down on the spot she was on, she was cold and wet, but couldn't go back because this man held her company and I was dark. Oswald had good night sight, that's was just naturally because he really was a dragon. He could see her shivering,

"You cold?" Sora looked up; she could barely see the yellow eyes and the white hair, which gave him animal look.

"A little, but I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me:" Oswald raised an eyebrow.

"Could you please close your eyes, I'm going to say when it's okay to look again."

"Why?", but before she got his answers, her eyelids closed, is dark voice calmed her and even if she had learned not to trust a stranger, she felt safe in his company. She heard some crackling sound, she wanted to see what happened, but she wouldn't open her eyes before he said it was okay.

Oswald glanced on the little figure on the other side of the river, she was strange, she was cold against her own guardian dragon, but when she meet a total stranger that she could suspect have peeped on her, she was friendly and calm.

"Why?" she closed her eyelids, he could see that. She was one of a kind, which he knew. He bent his back, and the big wings shoot out of his back. Some crackling sound emerged when he let them get to its real size. Whit one slap of his wings, he was in the air and soft landed on his feet and knee, one hand in the sand, the air was like a wall hiding his dragon features.

"You can look. " He said, and the eyes of Sora fluttered open, she regained her dark seeing after a few minutes, then she could fell the warmth of something living beside her, there was Oswald, sitting with a raised eyebrow, and somewhat mocking grin on his face. She couldn't hide her smile.

"How did you do that?" she said amazed by his tricks.

"Never ask a magician how he does his tick!" He said with a cold voice and her smile disappear.

"I'm going to find things we could start a fire with. Just wait here. "Like she had a choice. He was quick, and soon he had wood for the night.

"Look, I think I see an animal there!" Leon said a d pointed at the forest on the other side.

"What?" she looked closer, but she couldn't see anything, she heard a fire and she looked on Leon, raised a brow, but didn't ask. Soon after that se feel asleep on the beach, with a stranger or what she thought was a stranger, by her side.

Leon just looked on the sleeping girl, narrowed his eyes on her. He could just kill her, it would just look like an animal have done it, and he was free, He raised her hand and had it hovering over her chest, but something stopped him. He couldn't.  
With a sigh, he just strokes his hand on her shoulder, before transforming again. He was on the dark side of the beach, just looking on his misters. This would be an interesting journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the wait.. but i have many chanings in my life and not the time or feelings to write.. and please, beg you, don't complain about my spelling.. i know it's bad.. and i didn't check words up.. didn't have the energy... But i hope this is satesfying in the story way.. And wish my future luck to write the nekt chapter :D**

**Many Hugs OoA**

The morning was cold and wet, but near a river deep in the forest a couple could be found, a girl curled up in a man's embrace. Her pink hair was shining like the morning sun and her face had a peaceful look. The man was a tall and strong figure with white hair, like the snow. He was awake, the yellow animal eyes was put on the girl he hold on to.

When the fire had died when he was asleep, he could feel his mistress freeze, he didn't know how, but he could just feel her freezing. He could guess it had something with the contract to do. He had woken up, tried to get the fire going but the wet air didn't allow that. Then he had to transform and lay beside her so she could get little of his body warmth, she could feel it and automatically get closer to him, it had ended where they were now.

The girl was waking up, he could feel it, she began to move a little more and her eyelids flutter like butterfly's and reviled big pink eyes. He was stunned by the beauty once more, yesterday had been dark, yes he could see in the dark, but when the sun sparkled in her eyes, it was just stunning.  
*get a grip of yourself*  
"God morning, Hime-san. "The eyes meet his and were filled with surprise. She could feel his strong arms around her. In second she reacted, she jumped back and soon she was sitting a few meters from him, with a bright red flush across her cheeks.  
"What are you doing?" she said with a stingy voice, but hid in it was embracement and some gratefulness.  
"Warming you?" he said with calm voice and smiled, not wanting to get up to son, it was comfortable to be lying down.  
"You can't just..."  
"Would you rather freeze and get a flu instead?"  
"No, but you can't..."  
"Then you should be grateful, and it wasn't me that didn't want me to leave, even when you were asleep. " That was actually true, when the sun had raised its first piercing strings up the dark velvet, he had tried to leave as qouit he could, but a hand had griped his clothes and he couldn't move.  
A flush even more red then before emerged from her face. He just smiled, but the remberd something.  
"Didn't you have friends? They must be waiting for you!"  
"Ohh, shit, your right. But how do I find the way home?" Sora raised up and went in to the forest, leaving Leon behind, He grinned and went the other way, soon disappearing in to the forest on the other side.

Sora did find the way out from the forest, but it was quite hard, her hair was in a mess and her clothes was a bit dirty, but she was in one piece and that was she grateful for.  
"SORA! Where have you been? We were so worried about you!" both Ken and May rushed to her. All things were packed and ready to go. The fire had burn out, but in a little box her breakfast was ready for her. Her stomach growled and she flushed once more.  
"Of course you're hungry, so, go and eat, would ya?" may said before ken even reached Sora. Sora gave Ken a bright smile before she was dragged away by May to eat.

They had walked three hours now, and it wasn't much left before skor-city. She hadn't seen Leon yet; maybe she should call for him? She shrugged but didn't do anything, she stopped in her steps, thinking about what happened evening, the bright white hair of Oswald and his deep voice. She didn't want to relies it, but it made her shiver.  
And she wouldn't even see the man again. She took a deep breath looking on her friend, she had to tell them about what happened, they had the right too know about it.  
"ehmm.. you know.."  
Before she could say anything, sound from big wings echoed throw the air, a big dragon landed hard on the ground. It was black as the night with whit horns.  
The yellow eyes shined in the sun and it looked on the others that had the hair undone again.  
"Thanks, I really needed that, you know!" Sora sad a bit irritated and gave her dragon a hard look. The dragon ignored her, keeping her in his sight, just looking at her.  
She was really one of a kind, she didn't like to have a dragon, but she had kept him company when he was chained.  
She didn't show kindness to him in this form, but as a total stranger that could have hurt her she shown her real face.

We are in the city in just a few hours, try not to be too loud, would ya, and you cannot fly in the city, it's to small streets and to tight roofs. So try to keep it down would ya, and I have to change clothes, you both to"  
Ken nodded in agreement, may just tried to get hair straight again.

Later same day they reached the city, Leon stayed behind.  
"If I cannot fly in there, I rather stay here; don't like places where I can't fly." Sora didn't say against, just nodded the other looked between the two before they went after Sora that had reached the ports of the city. The guardians didn't even say something, because the nice clothing they had on their bodies, and the big dragon that sat down before the ports, it was huge.

Sora looked around, people made room for the party and whispering voices were all you could hear around them. Sora sighed and went on, headed for the leader of this city. They had to see if something was happening here or if they could go on. But Sora had a feeling of they had to stay here some time. Maybe a week or two, she didn't know exactly.

"You are right, we have some troubles with some nobbles that come around and just causing trouble at the bars and disturb families, make them pay rents that not exist and so on. I would be a huge help if you could do something about this. But only if you want"  
"of course will we help, but we must have plain clothes and a place to stay at the time, could you fix that or should we get that ourselves?"  
"That's our responsibility to get you a place to stay. You can stay at the in nearby, just say I send you to live there and they will understand. "  
"Thanks, we are going to do our best."  
"Oh no, it should be me that thanks you for your big help. "  
They parted and they found soon enough the inn, told them where they had been sent from, and they got the best rooms in the in. Clothes had they already get, and Sora liked her new clothes.

One, two, three days passed but nothing happened, Sora just looked around in the city and got too learn more about the ones that come and destroyed and took things that didn't belong to them in the first place. Many of the people wouldn't even speak of them, afraid that she might be a spy. But some information did she get, not much, but enough to work with, she listened to what may and ken had heard, becuse they had got a job on a local pub. They did get more information, and soon enough they had enough to know where they lived, their family, and their looks, now could they only wait, then when they hit the city, they had evidence that they actual did this horrible things.

One week had passed since they arrived; Sora hadn't seen Leon or Oswald since then. She didn't know why, but Oswald had ripped himself onto her memory. She couldn't get him out, how much she tried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeey :D One more chapter uploaded.. Hope you enjot it ^^  
I'm so sry for the long updates.. much to think about. But please keep readinf... Rewies.. they are wondeful. TY alot the ones that keeps giving me rewies.. your true angels (A)  
This chapter is kind of wierd, but enjoy it ^^  
Anything your wondering over, want in the story or so, just say that ^^ i will do my best :D / many many hugs from OoA  
**

And the day she could make a move came three weeks after they reached skor. A masquerade all would be held three days from now. And Sora didn't hesitate about taking the chance, so they could get these terrible persons.  
But she had one thought that kept nagging her. What if 'he' was there.

Ken and Mai were looking forward to the event, because then they could dress as they usually do and not have these filthy, commoner clothes.  
But they had one trouble,, they had no clothes for the event, all they had was their clothes from the castle and the one they traveled in. and they could not have their of them in case of somebody would recognize them.

When ken and Mei just talked happy about the pram Sora had deep trouble finding some clothes to wear. Not many places had the proper things, and they was expinsiv,, not that she had problems with the money, but they couldn't stand out to much.

The day passed by, still nothing, she went outside of the city to check out if Leon was alright, she maybe didn't like his way, but she had to check up with him, it was her fault for tie him to herself.  
Sora called out, nothing; she called once again, still nothing.

"I guess he's out hunting" she mumbled for herself. With one easy movement her hair was out from the hard knot she had to wear it in. The dust from her hair that had come from the streets flew away in the moonlight. Like a cloud form her hair.  
"ehmm.. This feels nice" she said while feeling the light summer breeze flow out her hair. Then she saw the shadow hiding in the corner of the forest. The silver hair stood out from the dark forest and she had a hard time wondering why she didn't see that before. Yellow eyes watched her and gave her chills down her spine.

"Oswald!" she mumbled and the man began to move, and moving towards her. It looked like he was carrying something over his shoulder. With steps not even the wind could hear and posture like a king he stood before her on the rock. He was taller then she remberd him, and her breath was irregular.  
"Nice to meet you again, Hime-sama" he said with his cold, dark voice.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr Oswald"

"Just call me Oswald, much easier that way" he said without any real interest in it really.

"Ok, Oswald it is" she looked on his shoulder and find a jacket in some kind of skin, what kind of sin she could not see from this angle.

"So, Oswald, what brings you here late at night?" Sora raised a brow an gave him a look like she didn't care.

"Just looking around, checking the wood for hidden treasures." he said, looked back on the forest and then back to her.

"Did you find something?" She asked and looked on the moon again. The soft brush of the wind let her pink hair flutter in the air.

"Yes I did!" He whispered in her ear and made her shiver, but tried to act as calm as she could.

"Do you bother telling me? Or is it too important for you?"  
She could almost fell his breath on her throat, and it made her stomach tingle, she tried to suppress it, but it was still there. She felt his lip brush against her naked skin, she drew after her breath, earning a grin from the man lips.

"No, you got to find it yourself" he said with a sly grin. Sora couldn't go away; she was bound by this mystery man.

"L…Leave meeh alone!" she almost sighed out when his lips almost gently touched her neck again.

"Why I should I? You are not trying to stop me."

"T…That's because I can't. You have put a spell on me"  
a cold chuckle left Oswald, the warm air caress her neck and down her chest and back, made her shiver again.

"That's not me!" he said, and then she heard her savior. She heard the hard footsteps of a ierd horse not far from them.

"Tchh" she heard Oswald say. She looked after the sound, and saw a dark-brown horse and his rider. The rider was tall, had light blond hair, blue eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. In the moonlight he looked like the complete opposite of Oswald. Then he turned his head and looked straight on her, the spell on her was broken, and she could not feel Oswald presens anymore.. She looked behind her and she just saw the big forest. Her eyes got big, that man was really a magician, in to the bone.

The man on the horse closed in on her and gave her a worried look.  
"What are a beautiful lady like you doing here so late in a so dangerous area?" sora fixed her clothes quick and gave him a shining smile, a false one, she believed that he was one of those horrible nobles that lived here. It was like he read her thoughts.

"I'm not one of the bad ones. I really don't like what they are doing. My name is Yuri, one of the lower Lords around here." He gave her a warm smile.

Care to join me in to the city?"

"Ohh… Yeah, sure" she sad and got a small blush. They walked the rest of the bit quiet, just enjoying the night surrounding them. They reached where she was staying, and surprisingly the man did the same.

"Do you stay here?" he said with that warm heart-melting smile, completely different from Oswalds.

"Yeah, me and my friends live here" She said and looked down on the ground with a blush on her cheeks.

"What's your name, lovely lady?"

"Sora, my name is sora" She said smiling to the beutifull man before her.

"Would you, Sora, care to join me on a ball?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys ^^  
Long time no see. I'm sorry for the long wait, but now, finally the chapter is here. And now the plot has been set. :D  
I know it's some minor spelling and Grammatik wrongs here, but I can't find them myself so ' But I'm fighting to become better.  
And I'm so sorry if I made Leon/Oswald OoC '  
And one more thing. Thank you all wonderful people for the rewies :D Love you x3  
**

Yuri had come the day after and given her three different dresses. She had wonder why three, he just said so she could decide what she wanted to have on her own. Sora was charmed by hid kindness and warm smile. She danced around in her room with one of the dresses. May knocked and went in.  
"You seem happy, Milady."  
"I'm going to the ball with one of the most god looking men I have seen in a long time." She said happy and May couldn't help but laugh. She looked through the clothes, and she took up a black and white. She held it up so she could see how Sora would look in it.  
"Put it on!" she said demanding and Sora had no other choice to do what she was told. It was really short at the front, was long at the back and it had a corset. The shoes had high heeled and also went in black and white.  
"We need a mask" May said and looked through the clothes again. A mask covering the eyes and went up the forehead and cat ears, that was all in black was the one may picked.

"What do you think about this one?" Sora looked on it, she was skeptic.  
"Can you fix my hair then so it won't be in the way for the mask?" Sora said and looked on herself in the mirror.  
"Sure, you want it kind of laid back and then become big on the back. It would suit your pink, long hair. "  
Sora thought about and nodded, all thoughts of what she really had to do was blown away. May remind her when they were ready.  
"And till will be easy to run in, if it would be needed. " she said, just a few minutes after that, she could see Yuri come walking she was a bit surprised that he walked, but did not comment it. As soon they reached to big house, Sora was on alert, ready to step in if something happened. In her bra she had something people would call, Police-card, that would help her when she had to catch them, because people had a hard time believing she was a princess time from time.  
The place was crowded, and she didn't recognize anyone because of the masks.  
"You look beautiful." She looked back on Yuri, which had a white tuxedo and a red mask covering the left half of his face.  
"You don't look bad either" She said with a shy smile, and Yuri's smiled increased.  
"What about a dance, Milady?" He said and gave her his famous charming smile. Sora melted like ice cream in sunshine.  
"O..O..Of course!" She said in one sentence, Yuri laughed silent and Sora could feel her cheeks warming up. The music had not yet started, but as soon they went out on the floor it began. She felt like Cinderella, except that she already was a princess.  
They was swaying around, she bent her back at the right places, shifted her head to the side at the right place, people stopped their own dance to look at them swirl around the floor like angels. The song ended, but Sora wanted to continue, wanted it to never stop. Yuri looked her in the eyes, his eyes was filled with something she had problem reading what it was, before she got it, he was almost proud, she could feel her cheeks go red. He bowed again, giving her a shining smile.

"Thank you so much for the beutful dance. I wish we could dance later tonight to?" He said and winked at her. Sora just nodded in agreement. Then something catched her eye and she saw a man coming closer to her, he was all dressed in black. But was what was eye catching was to material it was made of. Pitch black jeans with some holes in it, a black shirt that was open so you could see the troth and a bit down the chest, that Sora only cold says was muscular, and a jacket made of skin. His mask was in black, going up his forehead and had two horns bended down then up again, for some reason she got the picture of Leon popping up in her mind. Then she relies he was heading her way, Yuri wasn't there anymore, and she began to walk away from the scary man, heading towards the food. Dancing couples got in her way, so she had a hard time coming through, in the meantime, the man flowed through the crowd.

Like he was dancing himself, fled a thought her mind, she had almost got of the dance floor when a cold hand took hers.  
"Why don't bother share a dance with me, my cute kitten" He said with a deep voice, she had a vague thought that she did know this person from somewhere, but for some reason she really couldn't rember it. His eyes gleamed in the low light, and she couldn't refuse now, without people noticing it and thinking she was rude. The band had stopped, now music come from the speakers placed around in the big room.

"Of course Mister" she said with a forced smile. It was a weird song, and few people danced, she had the feeling of that this man had planned this. He began a hot, forceful tango, she followed his lead out on the dance floor again. They took some classic steps before advancing a bit, like they had been dancing forever with eche other, and not just like the meet. She placed a hand on his pushing him away, showing him her back, she could feel his hand on her shoulder, she leaned back at it and facing him upside down. See could feel his face come forward, she just pushed it away and turned back, warping an arm around his neck giving him a poisonous smile. He took her hands dancing, she whipped with her hair and neck, giving it effect. Woman sighed jealous and men just raised their eyes to the roof in disapproval, but she could also feel the tense air, like they were waiting for something.

That just made her smile even more. She gave the man a challenge gaze and smiled again. He returned the fire by give her a light push back, she bend her back and looked back at the other people before with a snatched with her back and neck facing him again. Fast movement, much feelings and the light increased the feeling and more people joined the dance. Sora was now fully concentrated on the man before her. He leaned forward and she took the canche to warp her leg around his , leaning on him and lifting the other leg. She placed it down again and had her back against his chest, she could feel his breath on her neck, and it made her shiver. Then she remberd.

"Oswa.." She didn't finish the sentence before the sound of a gun going of entered the hall. Sora automatically turned to see, but she just meet Oswald, or what she believed was Oswald, chest. His facial expression was sharp and he seemed kind of off. She had to see what it was, but when she tried to pass him he held out his arm and stopped her.  
"Why? I have to see what it is!"  
"Wait a few minutes and I'm sure you will see more then you wished for." The dark voice said. She had no clue how he could know that, but like he said, the men entered, wearing mask, but different kind then the guest had.  
"You know how it works, so please pass the bad around." It seemed like the man talking was the leader, if she got too him she could get the others. She looked on the man, he had a kind of weird smile on his lips and the sharp teeth's was showing and giving him a scary look. Before she could react he was close to the leader. She didn't even know how he could get there so fast, the others just stood there in horror.

"Get out of the way, freak" she heard one of the men say. She could feel something could hit her skin on the leg, it was May, giving her a gun, a small, but so powerful. She took it without saying a word. Then she walked forward, giving Oswald company.  
"You too kitten, get out of the way! NOW!" Sora smiled big and warm, took her hand with the gun forward and pointed it at the forehead of the leader.  
"Did you say something?"  
"You B.."  
I would stay quiet if I was you" the dark voice replayed. Then another Gunshot could hear, and she could hear the sound of it hitting something, or more, someone. She looked to her left and saw something wet covering Oswald's right shoulder.  
Now she got angry.

"MAY! KEN! " As soon she yelled their names they appeared behind the others, having two guns eche, pointing them on the men that were left.  
Sora took of her mask, throwing it to the side.  
"I, Sora, The princess of this kingdom, herby arrest you for hurting another human being, robbery and violent behavior. Please follow me and don't even think of doing something you will regret later." Handcuffs were put on all men, mask torn away, and Sora followed them to the police, that happily took them in.

When they returned to the party it had a slight bad feeling to it, and people come forward to her to greet and small talk, like they have done if they knew from the beginning that she was the princess.  
She had to outstand it, but she looked al over the place for Oswald or Yuri, but couldn't find anyone of them . Sora almost whished that the nobles wouldn't show up, because she had so fun dancing. But she got her job done, and the next city was waiting for her.

**Another place not so far from the party.  
**"This was a surprise, but its going to be fun playing with her, don't you think that, Marcus?"  
"I'm not so sure. She is the princess after all. "  
"That's why it's going to be so fun. And she has no clue, the poor little kitten.  
"Are you really sure about this Yuri?"  
"Oh yees Marcus. I'm perfectly sure! "


	7. Chapter 7

In every new town they reached, it was almost the same thing, sometimes even worse, where the nobles had taken over totally. And in every town they had to do the same thing, go behind the scenes and take out them. First She thought it was coincides to begin with, but the more she saw, the more she began to understand, someone was leading them.

"Sora, some news from the boss!" Sora looked over her shoulder and saw May holding her cellphone and reading the text.  
"What does he say?"  
"He have heard that they want a performance, but he has given, if you ask me, a challenge."  
Sora raised a brow, may catches up too her, ken walking a bit after because of his poor health.  
"ehm.. He wants you to perform with Leon!" Sora looked shocked on May that just raised her shoulders.  
"That was what he says, I have no clue how that will work out, me and Ken will be there as a help. But…"She looked on the phone again.  
"We can't parcipate in the performance." Sora sighed, her father was not easy to handle, and after 14 weeks on traveling foot, she didn't even know her own dragon, he had either traveling above or before them, sometimes they didn't even see him for a week.

"Leon, you heard" Just seconds later they heard the flapping of big leather wings, and some few meters away was a big black dragon landing, May still had the reflex to back away, the wind was too much for her, Sora just stood there, looked on him, or rather, his big eye.  
"Yes, I've heard, but my question is, do we have to do it?" He growled,  
"I rather not be showing myself of" In this form anyways, he tought for himself. Sora looked on him.  
"You know you have to do it, if my father say so, it is so!" Sora almost knew he rolled his eyes.  
"The real question is what we should do?"  
"We could have theme, like some story?" Said a tired ken that finally reached them. Leon looked on them, laid down with the head on his paws. The big eye was turned their way, and the sharp teeth's were visible under the black skin that was his lips. May seemed in deep thoughts, Sora just tied to fix her hair and shoot Leon poisonous stares, and he just seemed to make fun of her.

"A story? What should we work with, he's a dragon." Sora turned around and looked on Ken, tilting her head to the side. "Ehmm… I guess we could have some kind of love story." May listened and tried to figure something out.  
"How about, A young noble daughter gets lost when she's running away from home, and slowly panicking. The night comes, as do the Dragon. He takes pity on the fair lady. Playing with her iin the night, letting her sleep on the days, but when her parents finally finds her they must part. It's a sa parting, not between two close friends, but two so different lovers. " Sora's eyes was shining, almost filled with tears. Ken and may looked shocked on her. "What a beautiful story!" her smile grew bigger. "What do you think Leon?" The dragon watched her smile, her shimmering eyes, sighed. "I don't have much of a choice do i? Not with a chain binding you to me." He mumeld to himself. "I take that as a yes." Sora said.  
"Well then, you training begins tomorrow morning."

The next morning, when the day was new, May puffed Sora.  
"Raise and shine, you're training begins today. You're breakfast is already done, so change into trainings clothes." Sora grunted and turned over, not used to go up so early in the morning.  
"NOW!" Sora was sure she had beat her previous score in chaining lightening fast, and eat. Half a hour she had woke up and began her warm up Leon arrived, Sora guessed he had been out hunting. They spend hours just thinking of stunts that they actually could make.

Now was the hard part, to acutely do the training. The morning grew to the middle of the day, and from the middle of the day to dawn.  
"ONE MORE TIME!" May shouted. Sora was heavy panting, bruised up everywhere , her legs were shaking and pushed herself up from the round, brushing some dirt of her clothes. Leon, also heavy panting, not used to have to lift and land so often, Spread his big wings, lifted them and then pressed tem hard down, fast eating his way up in the air.

"NOW!" May screamed, her troth beginning to dry up, and maid her cough. Leon slowly shifted his way, spreading his wing, suffering on the air, then diving. Sora saw the huge dragon fast racing towards her. She had to get the timing right, or she would be sent away flying, like she had been so many times before today.  
*Now!* she thought. She took al of her power in her legs, sent herself flying in the air, making spins, and trying to match Leon. She felt his skin under her bare feet's, she had made it!

A feeling of happiness was floating in her, but that didn't last long. The skin on Leon's back was smooth and slippery, and when he was taking air again she slipped. The scream emerged from her lips was something that even surprised her.

Leon could hear her scream, he looked down, they were at least 50 meters above the ground, and he could just watch her fall.

**/I'm so sorry for not uploadin anything on this story, but when it came to this story, it was all empty.**  
**This chapter is short yees, but it's gona have a big part in the story later on. ^_^**  
**A bit of a cliffhanover too. **  
**Enjoy the little read. **  
**And rember, Reviews are the food that keps me writing :D **  
**Many hugs OoA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Somebody offering to be my beta-reader? I notice I kind of need one, because honestly… my English lessons… are way out. We stare on the computer for three hours straight, doing nothing… -sigh-**

**Well.. Here's a chapter more, and I promise I will begin update this story again so it can have an end. xD **

**And just to be sure.. Leon's sisters name was Sofie, wasn't it? Oo**

**Happy reading :D **

Screaming, air rushing in her hair, the harsh loud sound of air rushing past her ears. She was looking up on Leon, saw how he made a quick turn in the air, and pushed his wings to his body with crackling sounds. He was diving, but both knew, he wouldn't make it. Sora braced her body for the hard impact. She closed her eyes, no use to panic, she knew she couldn't do anything.

It was all going in slow motion. She was going down too fast for him to catch her. The wings were pressed hard against his skin, air ripping through made a clicking noise. She was looking on him, and he could, like the clear sea see how her eyes reflected the panic she was feeling, and the feeling to be unable to do anything was changed between them.

It all happened in a blur, two snow white wings shot out from the forest. Leon knew those wings, ohh how he knew those wings. The owner of the wings catches Sora just when it was a few meters left.  
As Sora thought it was the ground, the impact wasn't big she thought it would be, passed out.

Slender fingers stroked away hair from her face, blue eyes watching her body in the tight clothing she wore. He landed with a soft 'thump', looking on the big black dragon that also landed before them.

"That was a close call." The soft voice said. Leon was beyond furious, a low rumbling indicated that he was growling. Leon fighted back the impulse to snap his yaw. Though his tongue slipped out like a snakes and tasted the air, also giving the classic noise.

"What do you want, Yuri?" The blond man, still with his white wings by his side, tilted his head.  
"Aren't you happy I catches her before both you were goners?" Leon snapped his jaws, giving the area a shiver.  
"Lay her down!" Yuri watched Oswald, still holding on to Sora.  
"No, I'm quite comfortable with her in my arms. She's a perfect fit!" He said, giving Leon a big smile.  
"Don't you think, Oswald?"

"AHH!" Mai was pointing between Leon and Yuri. This was not a good thing, not at all.  
"You.. You know eche other. And Leon!" she pointed on the black dragon.  
"Don't say.. that.. that… that you're that damn Oswald!" She roared. If he could, he would raise a eyebrow, almost the way Yuri did, because that girl could scream. He even wonderd if she had some hidden dragon blood in her veins.

Leon shacked his body and slowly started shrinking, that was pacing up, soon he was standing there, the man May despised, and kind of admired.  
"You're that damn man she has been so worried about. And you have been here all the time. You jerk." She was moving forward, not caring about Yuri at the moment, She poked Leon hard in the chest. She desperately tried to say something, but noting came out from her mouth. She could feel Oswalds golden eyes on her, and she didn't quite like it. She turned around, facing Yuri instead.

"And we shouldn't even begin to talk about you. You're freking dragon too, all out of the blue."  
"White I would say" he mumbled, but didn't stop looking on her with deep blue eyes. "  
"Whatever! It's you two that have to explain that to her, when she decides to wake up."

Yuri smiled, doing none of them would believe he would do.  
"I'm going take her with me, so no explanation has to be done. Well, cya."

With a few slaps of his wing, he was out of their sight.  
"LEON, why don't you follow him? He can't just take her like that!"  
Leon looked on her, she could feel the harsh, angry glare in to the bone.  
"Why should I care?"  
May lost her words, to angry to say something. Minutes later you could hear the sound f someone slapping another. Mays hand was red, but that was nothing compared to her face. Leon just massaged his cheek.  
"MAY! STOP IT!" Ken run up grabbed mays hands before she could hit him more.  
"FOR GODS SAKE LEON! YOU'RE HER DRAGON! It don't matter how much you detest it, it's still a fact." She almost spat him in the face, but controlled her enough to just slip out of Ken's grip and walk away from the scene.

"May! Where are you going?" May rummage through her things.  
"Where do you think? I'm going to find Sora." Leon raised his eyes to the skies, looking for signs.  
"You're doing the impossible." He muttered, and stalked and want in to the forest, not even looking back on May and ken.

"I promise, someday I'm going to take one of his horns and shove it up hi…"  
"MAY!" Ken lay his hands over May's mouth.  
_"You know small people maybe read this!" _  
"My bad."  
"You don't seem to sorry.."


	9. An: So sorry

Hey guys.. I'm so terrible sorry that this is no chapter.. :  
But I have a really hard time to continued the story. I know what should happened and so on... but that's all secured and locked in my head, and no matter how try it won't reach my fingers . And I beg of you, please keep believing me, couse I will take this up again, but maybe it's gona take some time.  
School, home and social life takes up almost all my time now.

But guys. I will be back, please believe that.  
Many many many hugs from OoA.

Ps. Maybe I gona write a chapter sooner than later xD


	10. Chapter 9

"Nghg... so bright." She mumbled as the turned over in the comfortable bed and found the other side of the bed being occupied by someone else. She slowly open up her groggy eyes and tried to see what was laying beside her..  
"Good morning Sora. Did you have a good nights rest?"  
That voice was belonging to someone she knew. She could finaly see a blond head and a pair of out of earth blue eyes.  
"Yuri!" She stated as she scoffed back, almost hitting her had on on of the four poles that was holding up the bed.  
"It seems like you are not to glad to see me. May I wonder why?"  
"I was just, not prepared. The last thing I remembers is Leon diving, and I thought I was dead that moment."  
"Well, it is sertently not the case. You seem alive and kicking, even if you might have sleepen for two days in a row, but I think those broken ribs could need that sleep."  
Soras eyes widen at the thought of him when he took care of her, and with that seen.  
"Do not worry, I had my maids fix you up. I was just here to check if you soon were back to normal, and looks like I came in just at the right moment."

Sora glanced down and to her fear she could see that she only had bandage around her breast and waist. As she tucked the blanket harder around her she could hear Yuri chuckle.

"Don't worry. I shall not do anything to you while you are this bad."  
Sora could not help but sigh in relief, not noting the 'yet' in his smooth talking words.  
"I bet that you are hungry after not eating for two days. I will go talk to my maids to bring you food and.. " He tucked loosely on her blanket "...some clothes." 

Sora smiled gently to hm.  
"That would be fantastic." Yuri nodded as he slowly rose up from the bed and went out the enormus doors of this room.  
Not long after a maid went into the room, and to Soras big confusion she had something like cat ears on her head. Sora tried not to stare, but that was easier said then done.  
"Don't worry Miss," The young maid told her as she put a tray filled with food on he rlap.  
"Half of the staff gets surprised every time they see me."  
"Oh, I did not mean to stare... Really." Sora could not help to feel stupid when the younger girl talked to her like that.  
"I'm a half blood." She stated and smiled big.

"Ah, ehm.. ok" Sora said as she tasted the food and sometimes glanced up at the girl. It felt odd having her watching her eat and not say anything.  
"So, what is your name, because it can't be half blood." Sora stated and smiled up at the girl  
The girl lit up like a little candle and slowly sat down on the bed as if to make sure it would stay there.  
"I'm Rosetta. Nice to meet you princess."

/ Hey.. This is a very short chapter I know... But I felt a need to update this. And see what we got here... Rosetta is in the story o.o


	11. Information

Hey guys, I'm can not being to say how sorry i am for not doing anything with this story for years. I have no exuse but that I am lazy as F.

But I have decided to rewrite this story, with a few changes here and there. So send a review if you have an opinon on something, would be glad to read about your toughts.

I will then deleta and make a new one with the same name.

So, hope to see ya soon.


End file.
